Switching Places
by LovelyMunchie
Summary: 6 students from both Monster High and Ever After High switched bodies! They have to figure out how to get back to their home. The Monster High ghouls at Ever After High has a friend who can help them. The Ever After High girls, well, needs a lot of help along the way. Join the adventure of confusion, chaos, and other-worldly experience.


Frankie's POV:

"Are you excited for the new school year ghouls?"

I squealed excitedly. It's the first day of back to school at Monster High. We were at the front entrance with my best friends, Draculaura and Clawdeen.

"It's great to be back! It was fun over the summer but seeing my ghoul friends again is great!"

She said while looking at her iCoffin.

"I can't wait to show off some of my new fierce outfits."

I smiled. Clawdeen's outfits are just the best.

"Hey you guys?"

We both looked at Draculaura who looked up from her iCoffin.

"I heard during the summer that Headmistress Bloodgood replaced the coffin corridor's walls with mirrors. So everywhere you walk in the corridor, you can see yourself."

Clawdeen looked at Draculaura in confusion.

"Umm Draculaura. You know you can't see yourself right?" She rolled her eyes.

"I know that. Anyways, want to enter the school and see for ourselves?"

Clawdeen looked at me then shrugged. We both looked at Draculaura.

"Sure I guess."

The three of us entered the school to see the coffin corridors. Turn out, Draculaura was right. The walls were changed to mirrors. We can see our reflections. I admit, it's pretty cool. I looked around and saw Cleo looking at herself. Normal. Ghoulia was next to her, carrying her books. Normal. Basically, I think the whole school year will be normal but I bet a whole lot more adventures. I'm excited to see what is going to happen. The bell rang. Clawdeen looked at me.

"Better get to class."

I nodded and went to my first class.

~After school cause I need something to happen~

I was basically the last student to go home. Well technically, minus casketball players and school clubs. I was in the locker corridor and was about to exit the school until I looked next to me. My reflection wasn't me. The girl has pale skin, violet eyes, and slightly wavy hair in the colors black, purple, and maroon. Her hair is styled half-up, half-down. She was accessorized with lots of silver and other grey metals against a backdrop of purple and black fabric wearing spikes, studs and chains. She didn't look like a monster. She looked like a human.

I was confused. I walked towards the mirror to look at the girl. Our actions were the same. I did some waves, different face expressions, and weird dances. Just so you know, no one was in the hallway with me. The next action I did was put my hand on the mirror. My hand started to glow a white light. Before I could even take my hand off, I immediately blacked out.

* * *

((Guess this point of view))

It was after school in Ever After High. I was with my best friend Madeline Hatter. We were about to exit the school and head to Hocus Latte but I needed to head to my dorm room to pick up something. Turned out, I didn't turn in my homework and left in my room. I opened the door and entered. I walked over to my desk and picked up my homework for creative writing.

I was about to walk out until I passed my mirror. My reflection was...well...not me. I saw a girl who has long white hair with black streaks styled with a side fringe that covered her forehead held with a clip. She has visible stitches all over her body, most obviously near the joints of her limbs, around her neck, and across her right cheek. She also has two bolts fixed into her neck. Lastly she has light, mint green skin and one green, one blue eye. She looked...like a monster. Well not what I imagined from watching some movies but she looked like a teen monster.

Madeline was waiting for me outside of my room. I waved, did different face expressions, and did some weird dances. The girl did the same. I put my hand on the mirror and it started to glow white. Before I could take it off, I blacked out.

* * *

 **So my first Monster High and Ever After High story. I hope you like it, sorry it sucks, and also sorry if the characters seemed a little OOC. Anyways see ya guys on the next chapter!**


End file.
